Macular degeneration and other FOV (Field of Vision) related blindness or vision defect conditions, such as end-stage glaucoma, Stargardt's disease, central serous retinopathy, myopic macular degeneration, diabetic macular edema, cystoid macular edema, macular holes, macular atrophy, anterior ischemic optic neuropathy and retinitas pigmentosa are often irreversible. The impact to a patient's life due to the loss of a portion of their vision is enormous, including degraded and loss of the ability to read, watch TV and see computer screens. Some of the conditions can be halted, and fortunately leaves some of the vision intact, and in the case of Macular Degeneration, the peripheral vision remains intact.
There have been previous attempts to augment the sight of a patient whose other sight is defective or otherwise impaired, or otherwise compensate for the patient's damaged or impaired sight. For instance, previous efforts have focused on the devices that increase the intensity or contrast of the patient's sight and/or increase the magnification of the image seen by the patient. These attempts have not been very effective and are bulky and expensive.
The present invention is aimed at one or more of the problems identified above.